


The Tastes of Victory

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Corellian whisky, Drinking, F/F, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Onslaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: Lana finds Major Anri a bottle of whisky, and together they celebrate after Corellia.
Relationships: Anri/Lana Beniko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	The Tastes of Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).



> Thank you to Gammarad for the beta!

"Maybe so." Major Anri shrugged. "But you know what they say about a looted bottle."

"The truest taste of victory." Lana smiled. "Oh, I like this one." She looked the twi'lek over appreciatively. 

The Commander gave Lana a bit of an amused side-eye.

There was no time to pursue anything, though; there were battles to wage first. Which didn't stop Lana from keeping her eyes open for a bottle of Corellian whisky as they went. The fact she found one was definitely a bonus.

And when Anri agreed to share it with her...

Lana grinned as she strolled into Anri's temporary quarters on the spacedock. "It's a good thing you're a Major."

Anri smirked back. "You saying you wouldn't share a bottle with a lower grunt?" She swaggered closer to Lana.

"Oh, I absolutely would," Lana said, wrapping her arms around Anri. "But we'd give your bunkmates an eyeful."

Anri laughed, her arms going around Lana in turn. "They'd deserve it if they stayed to watch a Sith's business. Though you're not much like any Sith I've met before."

"I strive to be myself," Lana answered. "All the best Sith do."

Anri made a noncommittal noise that probably meant she was holding back saying something rather unflattering about Sith in general, but Lana wasn't about to take offense. Not ever, really, but especially not now.

"So," Lana offered instead, "shall we break out that whisky?"

Anri grinned. "I haven't got glasses; hope you don't mind."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Lana answered. 

"I've thought of one or two things already," Anri said. "Care to try one?"

"Sounds intriguing." Lana smirked. "Show me."

Anri tugged Lana across the small room to her bed and grabbed the bottle of Corellian whisky off the desk before plopping back onto the mattress. She waggled the bottle before uncorking it and taking a swig. Then she leaned toward Lana, angling her head for a kiss.

Lana obliged, leaning in, sealing their lips together. She prodded with her tongue and Anri opened up, the whisky trickling into her mouth as they kissed. The contact and the whisky were both warming, and she hummed her approval, Anri echoing her with a little grunt. The kiss deepened, and she relished the taste of Anri's mouth overlaid with the alcohol - hot, salty, smoky.

When they broke for air, they were both flushed, Anri's cheeks and lekku red-tinted under the green. She was lovely, though Lana doubted she'd appreciate being told so. "You look dangerous," she said instead, smiling.

Anri snorted. "Dangerous? To you? You're Sith."

Lana carefully traced one lek. "There are all kinds of dangerous."

"Don't I know it." Anri shivered and reached out in turn, stroking Lana's hair back around one ear, then rubbing her thumb under one of Lana's Sith-yellow eyes.

"Does that intimidate you?" Lana asked. 

"Be hard for it not to," Anri answered. "Doesn't matter I'm not a slave anymore; a Sith can do anything they like to anybody, even these days."

"I won't do anything here you don't want me to," Lana said.

"If I thought you would, I wouldn't have invited you back," Anri retorted. She leaned in and lightly bit Lana's lower lip.

"Good answer," Lana smiled and returned the favor, swiping her tongue over Anri's lips. "More whisky?"

"Why don't we skip it?" Anri suggested. Her grin turned wicked and she tipped Lana back on the bed, her hands moving down Lana's body. "I can think of even better tastes of victory."


End file.
